Syringe actuators are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,207 to Paul S. Citrin wherein a syringe barrel is mountable to an actuator and the syringe piston is incrementally advanced. Although that actuator is accurate its piston advance is at fixed intervals.